A Victorian Era
by Blitz-Krazi-1
Summary: A pair of high-class Seekers head to a nearby tea shop for some lovely conversation. Unfortunately their gowns are slightly too big for the booths. Victorian!Seekers. No slash. RP turned ficlet. Crack-ish, I suppose.


Now, I wouldn't usually post a crack fic like this, but this opportunity was too perfect to pass up. I don't think this idea has been done before.

What started out as a crack RP between me and my fantabulous trinemate and friend, DA username: Accetric, is also my entry for a contest DA held by the lovely spiketail94.

Enjoy! ;D

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Skywarp stepped off the cobbled walk, both hands holding up the hem of his dress to keep it from catching on the curb. Stepping quickly across the street and onto the other sides, he paused a moment to smooth the dark purple silk back into place, fiddling lightly with the laced edge. When he was once more content with his gown he continued on, reaching into a basket hanging from one arm and pulling out a hastily scribbled list. Reading over it quickly, he smiled to himself.

"Hardly two cycles passed and I'm already near finished!"

"Still talking to yourself, my dear Skywarp?"

Startled by the deeper voice addressing him, Skywarp whirled around. He had to take a half step back when he came faceplates-to-faceplates with a slight Seeker frame adorned in an elegant blue gown.

Regaining his composure, Skywarp broke into a wide grin as he recognized the other. "Thundercracker!"

He grabbed the black hands in his own, kissing his friend once on each cheek.

Thundercracker grinned, optics twinkling mischievously. "Why, fancy seeing you here! How have you been?"

Skywarp chuckled, a soft musical sound coming from the mech, "Absolutely fabulous, keeping very well thank you. Yourself?"

"I've been rather splendidly if I do say so myself." At Skywarp's amused look, he continued with a smirk, "I blame my rather … colourful vocabulary on your youngling companionship, however."

Laughing again, Skywarp gracefully linked his free arm with a gentle blue one.

"Would you care to join me for a spot of tea and some conversation?"

Thundercracker smiled softly. "Mmm I have been rather famished. I would love for a rest and conversation, my dear love."

"Then allow me to escort you to this adorable little shop just down the road," Skywarp declared regally, tugging the other slightly.

Easily falling into step, Thundercracker smoothed a ruffled sleeve. "Oh that sounds lovely!"

The two walked in a companionable silence for a short time, the brightly lit sign of the tea shop coming into view at the end of the street. As they passed a gaggle of working class minibots, Skywarp spoke up once more, "So have you been keeping busy, love?"

Thundercracker swooned dramatically, much to the entertainment of his companion. "You can say that. I've been going for short flights during the twilight cycles and my schoolwork, chemistry in particular, has brought me much enjoyment! I have been deprived of recharge from the late hours I spend over my data pads. I'm simply fascinated by the undiscovered wonders of our planet!"

Skywarp gave a light pat to a blue arm. "How lovely!" He reached into his basket and withdrew a lacy purple fan, waving it playfully at Thundercracker. "I do hope you have taken some time to relax!"

The blue mech smile mischievously. "Why, my dear spark, I am relaxing right now, am I not?"

The darker mech giggled behind his fan. "That you are."

Skywarp stopped abruptly, skirts swishing beneath him. "Here we are."

Thundercracker stared up at the tea shop with a warm optic. The wall paneling was worn, the shingles looked to be holding on by their last screws, but it was obviously a well-loved building. Double doors serving as the main entrance were opened to allow a pleasant tune to filter out onto the street. Light piping was scrawled into a sign above the door depicting in, large, friendly font, _The Soothing Sparkbeat._

"It's so quaint! I simply adore it!"

Skywarp tugged their linked arms, "Well, let's not just stand here gawking!"

Giggling like younglings, the pair of Seekers entered the open doors into the welcoming atmosphere of the shop. The tables weren't packed, though there were a fair number of mechs enjoying their off time between shifts.

Making their way to a booth at the side, Thundercracker sat first, taking in the peaceful sounds of the lower class mechs around them.

"Mmmm, what will you have? I'm looking for something a bit warm myself."

Moving to the other side of the table, Skywarp struggled to sit, his slightly poofier dress unable to fit into the booth. He grabbed a handful of material and forcefully pulled it into place as gracefully as he could.

"Oh, I do love this gown, but it wasn't designed to fit everywhere!" he grumbled. Catching part of what Thundercracker had said, the dark Seeker looked up. "What did you say, love?"

Barely containing a giggle at the other's antics, Thundercracker repeated, "I said I was looking for some warm tea, perhaps something spiced. What about you?"

Leaning over the table, he gave a light pat to a purple arm. "And Sky, you look delightful in anything you wear. The world just doesn't seem keen on making enough comfortable seats for us to sit upon," he sighed slightly. "These gowns are in fashion, though, so I suppose we shall have to make-do."

Skywarp finally settled into the seat, faceplates heated at the compliment. "Why thank you dear, you look stunning yourself! I do believe I'm in the mood for a cooler drink, a chilled tea maybe. Primus knows I could use it after the errands I've been running all cycle." He wilted slightly, giving a melodramatic groan. "I know it's fashion, but some of these new designs are reaching daringly high on the thruster heels, if you know what I mean!"

Thundercracker's face pulled into a pout. "Ah, these heels are getting a bit high."

Skywarp stuck a leg out, lifting the hem of his skirt and revealing the bottom of a thruster. "I'm going to roll an ankle strut at this rate!"

The elder Seeker began to giggle out, "At this rate, I will not be able to walk without an aid."

A red optic flickered in a wink in response, "We'll simply have to lean on one another I suppose." Laughing behind his fan, Skywarp continued, "We would be the attraction of Iacon! Imagine what they would say about us in Vos! Oh, I can see our creators' faceplates now!"

"I'm not sure mine would look too favorably on it," Thundercracker said between chuckles, both hands covering his face.

Skywarp struck a pose, nasal ridge stuck into the air. "Mine would declare I'm bringing shame to our lineage by stumbling around like a wasted drunkard."

He held the position for a moment longer before he caught Thundercracker's optics in a glance and the two promptly burst into giggles.

"Now that makes for an amusing image. Can you imagine the groundling districts trying to keep up with that fad?"

Thundercracker was bent over the table, faceplates hidden in crossed arms, trying to muffle his laughter and unable to reply as his friend's narration continued.

"Oh those poor dears would try, but they simply do not have an equivalent without the added practice of being built with heels like our thrusters. Everyone would be walking propped up against each other!"

Skywarp brought the back of his hand to his forehelm, swooning to the side. "It would be my sire's worst nightmare – a Cybertron's worth of drunks!"

Decorum forgotten, both Seekers laughed until coolant ran from their optics. Attempting to calm down, Skywarp fanned himself while Thundercracker dabbed away his tears with a handkerchief pulled from subspace. Both resolutely ignored the stares being sent their way from the other occupants of the shop.

Optics beginning to clear, Thundercracker eyed his friend's laced accessory. "Have I mentioned that I adore that fan? It makes you look quite striking."

Skywarp waved the fabric at his blue counterpart teasingly. "Why thank you! I saw it in a little shop in Praxus and simply could not leave without it."

Turning, Skywarp waved towards the waiter before returning his focus to the other Seeker. "I believe we shall have our orders taken momentarily."

Thundercracker nodded before looking at the server with pity. "I do hope this chap gets a decent break. He appears to be the only attendant present."

The smaller Seeker distracted fanned himself. "The poor thing, probably only gets a meager pay after his long hours too."

His companion smiled softly. "He seems to be in good spirits, however."

Glancing back over his shoulder, Skywarp couldn't contain a grin as the small white and blue bot passed by his customers, a welcoming smile and friendly words greeting for each one. A full serving tray lay balanced on his arm as he moved around the room in a familiar and intricate dance. Not once was a drop spilled, nor a bot overlooked.

"That he is! It's always so charming to see the lesser folk in such a becoming mood."

Resting a cheek on a well-polished servo, Thundercracker mused, "Refreshing to see someone who isn't in the glooms of their lower status is it not?"

"I cannot stand the depressing ones, though I suppose it's not entirely their fault," Skywarp said, facing his friend once more.

""Indeed, far too dreary with their work." Thundercracker sniffed disdainfully. "Can't they see we are trying to enjoy our days?"

Skywarp leaned forwards, grasping Thundercracker's hand. "But, dear, that's what they strive towards as well – simply to be able to enjoy their days."

Gently massaging the fingers that held his own, the blue Seeker hummed, "Mmm, I suppose that is true. They are always so very busy."

Keeping hold of the other, Skywarp looked sadly out the doors, at the mechs and femmes hurrying by on the street.

"There are just so many poor dears out there who just want what we were born with."

Thundercracker squeezed his hand, drawing Skywarp's attention back. "Of course, we are very lucky to be in such standings."

The purple and black Seeker smiled at his life-long friend. "And you wear your class fabulously, love."

Thundercracker returned the soft grin, "As do you, dear Skywarp."

A polite greeting caught their attention, and both Seekers turned to the white and blue minibot to give their orders, content that nothing on Cybertron could usurp them from their comfortable standings in society.

Fin.


End file.
